


Человеческое 2.0

by Shell_dare



Series: Человеческое [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cyborgs, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: что-то вроде процесса доставания киборга из депрессии или "зачем нужны друзья"
Series: Человеческое [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073939





	Человеческое 2.0

Мегаполис почти разрушен. Это очевидно даже без программы-сканера, выводящей собранную информацию на дисплей без его на то желания. Он просто не знает, как отключить эту функцию. Хотя… он в принципе не знает как управлять ни одной заложенной в его тело программой. Кибернетическим марионеткам не положена самостоятельность, а значит, и знать не обязательно. Всё должно быть автоматическим. Должно было быть. Пока не отключили контролирующие протоколы. 

Отсюда, с крыши одного из небоскрёбов, хорошо следить за тем, что происходит в паре ближайших кварталов. Закатывающееся солнце раскрашивает город жёлтым и рыжим, но ему приходится видеть мир в оттенках синего. Человек сказал бы, что ему жаль. Но он больше не человек.

– Так и знал, что ты здесь, – его уединение прерывают самым бесцеремонным образом. Материализовавшийся прямо на крыше Смоук плюхается рядом с ним на парапет, повернувшись к пропасти спиной. 

– Упадёшь! – невольным порывом киборг придерживает друга за локоть. Хотя давно знает, что эненра обладает идеальным чувством равновесия и упадёт, только если сам захочет. Но даже это ветреное дитя воздуха достаточно разумно, чтобы не захотеть падать с высоты сорока этажей. 

В руках у Смоука два дымящихся пластиковых стаканчика с кофе. 

– Я больше не могу это выпить.

Человеческие штучки похожи на дорожку из домино: тронешь одну дощечку, запустишь падение по цепочке всех. Саб-Зиро хотел бы, как раньше, ощутить обжигающее тепло, втянуть ноздрями терпкий бодрящий запах, обжечь губы и оценить горечь кофе. Но теперь все эти вещи превращены для него в набор технических характеристик - бездушная детализация информации, не несущей более никакой ценности. Кофе с температурным режимом в 32 градуса - остыл, в ёмкости из пластика - содержание хлора в нём превышено, значит есть привкус от самого стаканчика. А ещё... а ещё кофе был без осадка - значит, эненра раздобыл его в одном из уцелевших аппаратов внизу у гипермаркета.

– Знаю, – Смоук тяжело выдыхает. – Я по привычке. Почему ты прячешься здесь?

Глубоко вздохнув, Кибер Саб-Зиро садится на пол и откидывает тяжёлую голову на ограждение.

– Я больше не человек. 

– Ну так и что? – чуть передвинувшись, эненра обхватывает ногами его корпус и, растеребив перепутанные провода, начинает увлечённо плести из них косу. 

Киборг с удивлением косится на друга. Он что, правда не понимает?

– По приказу Шао Кана я делал страшные вещи и…

– Притормози-ка. Хочешь, объясню, где ты ошибаешься?

– Хочу, – кивнув, криомант берёт один из стаканчиков – просто повертеть в руках. По пластику сразу же разбегаются дорожки инея.

– Как там тебя обозвали? – друг склоняется над выбитой на плече меткой. – Ага. Так вот что я тебе скажу. Юнит LK-520 и мой друг Куай Лиенг – это две совершенно разные личности. Что бы там ни творила марионетка грандмастера – ты за это не в ответе. Никому и в голову не придёт упрекать тебя за то, что ты не в силах был изменить. 

– Но… я всё видел… и ничего не мог поделать.

– Зато теперь можешь, – отобрав стаканчик, эненра берётся за торчащий из него черенок пластиковой ложечки, ловко поворачивает и переключает, кажется, всё своё внимание на получившееся мороженое.

– Не могу. Не знаю, как. 

Склонив голову к плечу, Смоук лукаво смотрит на него поверх замороженного кофе. 

– Значит, хватит тут сидеть. Пошли составлять инструкцию по применению отмороженных киборгов. 

– Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Методом проб и ошибок, разумеется, – ухмыльнувшись, друг тянет его прочь с открытой всем ветрам крыши.


End file.
